Heroes Don't Exist, But People Do
by Sapphire Pirate
Summary: John Watson, Amy Pond, and Arwen Undómlel meet in a London cafe and talk about heroes. I own absolutely nothing, except for the cafe in London. Well, not really. I don't know who owns Lord of the Rings but I do know that the BBC owns Doctor Who and Sherlock.


**A/N: **I love people, I really do. So, I've decided to change it, by a bit. Not quite sure how yet but definitely going to change it. I owe pretty much all of the changes to spekenzi.

There was once a little cafe in London that former army doctor John Watson began frequenting after the death of "fake" genius and world's only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes.

It was also a cafe frequented by one Amelia Jessica Williams, also known as Amy Pond and The Girl Who Waited.

This cafe was known to be a brilliant little cafe, so it attracted the attention of a seemingly young woman by the name of Arwen Undómlel, queen of Arnor and Gondor.

Fate was silly and decided to bring the three together one day (long after Arwen's supposed death). Thus it was that they met at the cafe, not even aware of each other's presence before running into each other – literally.

Amy was in a rush to get home because Rory had called to say that he would be coming home early. John thought he was seeing things and was chasing after a silhouette that matched his former flatmate's. Arwen was standing in line and got run into by both John and Amy.

"Oh I am so sorry," the three of them said at once, each kneeling down to pick up John and Amy's spilt coffee cups, respectively. It took them all a while to realize that they had all spoken at the same time and said the same thing. When they did realize it, in unison, they all looked at each other with the same look.

Amy clears her throat and picks up her coffee cup. "I'm Amy." She first shakes John's hand and then Arwen's.

"John." He offers a smile before remembering his spilt coffee and picking it up.

"I am Arwen." Arwen studies the two before her carefully.

They stand slowly while the line moves around them. "I'm really sorry about that. It's probably all my fault. What were your orders?" John pulls out a piece of paper and a pen.

Amy shakes her head. "No, I'm good. I can buy my own coffee."

"I insist." He paused for a moment. "Since I'm buying everyone coffee, why don't we all share a table?" Both Amy and Arwen considered objecting, saying that they had places to be, but they agreed.

With introductions, and coffee orders, over with, Amy and Arwen went to find a table while John got coffees for all of them. Once they were all seated around the table, an awkward silence fell between them. John was the first one to break it. "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'heroes don't exist'?" The two women nodded. "Do you think it's true?"

Amy spoke first. "When I was a little girl, I had an imaginary friend. The night before my wedding, he came back. I've been on adventures with him to hell and back. If there's one thing that I've learned, it's that he _is _a hero, no matter how much he denies it." She looked to Arwen as a signal for her to speak next.

The half-Elf smiled fondly. "My husband," she began. "He didn't believe that he deserved to be the person he ultimately became. He led a war against the enemy and received a generous reward for it, but he never wanted the power or the leadership that came with the reward." Arwen looked at John.

John smiled and chuckled a little. "My flatmate, believe it or not, was a very...unique person, shall we say. He had absolutely no respect for authority, did not care at all for the government, and was the world's only consulting detective. There were times when I wondered whether or not he was human -" here Amy had to bite back a smile "- but he really was the greatest man I ever knew."

The three of them nod in agreement with John's statement. Across the street, the Doctor and Sherlock Holmes watch their respective friends. "I count three sitting at the table," Sherlock begins, giving the Doctor a look.

The Doctor smiles and points off to his right where a raggedy looking, but regal aired, man walked up beside them. "Doctor," the man greeted, shaking the Time Lord's hand. The Doctor pulls him into a hug, which is returned. "Aragorn," he introduced himself to Sherlock, who shook his hand in return.

"Sherlock Homes." He wanted to state many things about the man and his counterpart, about how they seemed out of time, but he resisted, instead choosing to turn back to the cafe. The three men watched their friends, and in Aragorn's case his wife, finish their conversation while drinking their coffee.


End file.
